The Return of the Golden goddesses
by ARC1
Summary: Adria goes on a mission for the Golden Goddesses
1. Chapter one the begining

Long, long ago in a land called Hyrule a Gerondo the daughter of Nabooru came to still from the temple when all of a sudden a 

Long, long ago in a land called Hyrule a Gerondo the daughter of Nabooru came to still from the temple when all of a sudden a flash of light blinded the five travelers and three streams of light fell to the waters surface and flew to the travelers picking them up and sitting them all together on top of the temple. "We are the Golden Goddesses and you are a very special person we have come to tack back the Tryforce from this world it has brought too much misery" after this was sad a evil cloud gathered above them and a figure appeared in front of them Adria the daughter of Nabooru recognized the figure as Link but he was in strange Gray clothing. Link took out his sword which was not a normal sword it had three blades he lifted it above his head and three diamonds enclosed the Golden Goddesses and then he left as quick as he came. Then came a fairy named Navi "Listen you that figure you saw was not Link it was Blank he is a Dark dragon that was freed by the conflict caused by Onyx. You must save the golden goddesses which means you must collect the medallions of the Tryfoce the 1st is the running mans grave in Hyrule filed" Sad Navi as she left.

Adria Looks around and sees only water, a building, and sky. Then says "well no one around here". She walks toward the field When a Stalchild attacks. Adria claims "I hate these things" as it attacks. She is hit in the hand and decides to attack him in the head. He misses the head but hits the neck severing it. She attacks again this time hitting him in the leg so hard that the Stalchild dies. Adria then continues to the field and reaches it and decides to keep walking till she comes to something. She walks till morning and reaches about half way and takes a deep breath enjoying the morning air. She looks right and sees a young man coming out of Lon Lon Ranch. She walks to him and he cheeks her out and thinks "What a foxy lady". The man looks up and asks, "Do you need anything". Adria Replies "I am looking for the Grave of the running man". The man says, "Why are you looking for my fathers grave"? "I'm on a quest to collect the Medallions of the Triforce". Answers Adria. "What ever those are, any way it is to the south strait from hear go until you see the stone shows that is his grave" answers the man. Adria says, "Thank you" and the man replies "your welcome". As Adria levees the sight of the man following his directions when she comes upon two stone shows. Then from out of nowhere Navi bumped into Adria. "Navi" Adria exclaims. Then comes Navis reply "oh sorry Adria but I am in a hurry just push the grave open we know you can do it" then Navi leaves. Adria says to her self "Strange fairy" and she walks over to the grave and pushes it with all her might and finely opines it as night falls.

She walks into the dungeon. She enters a medium sized room with two other doors one is locked the other is not. She walks towards the door and is attacked by a Moblin. The Moblin is such a bad hitter that he misses his first swing and Adria shoots her sling shat for the mid section and hits his arm. The Moblin attacks again and misses as he yells, " I'm so clumsy". The fires her slingshot again and hits the Moblin in the chest. The Moblin falls to his knees and diapers. Adria riches the unlooked door after destroying the Moblin. She opens it and goes in. the door slams shut behind her and 2 Moblins and an Ocktoc appears. She decides to attack the Ocktoc with the heroes bow with an ice arrow. She shouts for the head and hits the eye and the Ocktok disappears leaving 10 rupees. She gets by the first attack but is hit by the second. She shouts the ice arrow at the head of one of the Moblins and she hits the chest the Moblin freezes solid. The other Moblin attacks and hits him in the foot. Adria gets up while the frozen Moblin unfreezes. Moblin 2 tries to attack but Adria is too quick. She attacks with the wooden sword. She aims for the head of the Moblin that was frozen but hits him in the foot where he falls back and disappears leaving something behind. The last Moblin attacks but Adria jumps away and attacks him. She swings her wooden sword at his head but the Moblin rolls over the sword. The Moblin attacks and hits her shield she fly's cross the room and lands on her back. She then Quickly gets up and attacks with her wooden sword. She hits him in the chest and the Moblin disappears leaving 2 fairies behind. One that is an energy fairy and the other a helper fairy named Gango. Adria walked to Gango and he introduced himself to her than she sad "my name is Adria". "Hay energy fairy fill up my friend hear please" Asked Gango and with that the fairy flew over and field her life. "Now then there should be a switch somewhere around hear Navi wonted me to push it" Gango sad as he began to look around. Adria starts to help. She sees a block opposite of the door and some rupees lying on the ground besides a key. Adria exclaims " Guys over there". Gango asks, "What do you see". "Rupees" answered Adria. " Go ahead and grab them we fairies have no use for them and we have to find the switch" Gango sad. "There is also a key" she sad as she picks up the 10 rupees. "Than maybe you should pick up the key" he sad. "Sounds good to me" sad Adria as she picked up the key. "Now can you find the switch" Gango sad. "I don't see any switch just a stupid block. What a mint maybe you can push the block" he sad. Adria walks to the block and Gango flies to Adria. Adria pushes the block and steps on a switch. The switch collapses with her wait and a chest appears. "That cant be all the switch did" he sad. "Navi sad that the switch dose something more important than making a chest appear" Sad Gango. "Well let's see what's in the chest" Adria sad as she walks towards it. She opens it and finds a compass. After she got the compass the door opened.

Adria than walks throw the door and to the looked door where she opines the look with her key. She opines the door and goes in. she sees a room with three levels the first one with a block sticking up the last with a door and a eyeball above it. She shoots her ice arrow at it and the block goes down but another one on the second level comes up. Two Ocktoks pop up and Adria exclaims "Its just one thing after another". The first Ocktock attacks and Adria barley gets out of the way. Adria attacks him with the wooden sword. She swings but only hits air. Both Octocks attack and Adria Doges one to get hit by the other. Adria Swings the wooden sword and hits it in the head. The Ocktock than diapers.The last Ocktock attacks Adria but Adria jumps over it and Hits it on its head. The Ocktok takes the hit and attacks. Adria ducks on the floor and the nut flies past her. She than gets up and swings at his head giving him a tremendous blow that makes him fly across the room. The Ocktoc hits the ground and diapers.


	2. The Wizrobs

Adria than shoots the switch again. The block on the first floor went down and the one on the second went up. She stood on the block and shouts the switch. The block on the second floor went down and the one she is on raised her to the second floor. She than stands on the last block and shouts the switch. She is raised to the third floor. She than opens the door and walks into the next room.  
  
Adria looks around the room and sees five pillars each with a switch there is two other doors and they are both open. She decides to go throw the door strait ahead. As she walks in the door slams shut behind her. Two Moblins then jump out of their hiding places. She quickly draws her sword and jumps way from the first attack. Adria swings her sword as fast as she could and hits the first Moblin in his head. He falls backwards and disintegrates as he hits the ground. The second Moblin than hits Adria in the back and she falls to the floor. He than goes to hit her again but she rolls over and he hits the ground. She than jumps up and hits him with her sword in the back of the head and he falls forward as he disintegrates. The bars on the door than lift up and Adria looks around the room seeing only walls and the door. "Something must be in this place she thought to herself. She than went back throw the door in the room with the five switches.  
  
Adria sees than notices a message on the wall. The message stats "Can only Switch one". Adria is puzzled but she decides to attack the one in the front on the south side. She tacks out her bow and a normal arrow she starches the bow back and lets go. The arrow hits the switch and she hears a noise from the room she was just in. She than goes throw the same door again and looks around and sees that every thing is the same, But than see notices a small key on the ground. She picks it up and heads throw the door again. Adria than goes throw the door on the north side of the room and enters the next room.  
  
Adria looks around and sees that there is one other door start ahead and that it is locked there is also 5 switches that are different colors the first is Purple, than Yellow, then Red, then Blue, and then Green. She shoots them in that order and nothing happens so she goes and unlocks the door and steps into the next room.  
  
She sees 2 more switches that are Orange and silver and a large locked door plus two unlooked doors on to the north the other to the East. She shoots the switches and still nothing happens. Adria then decides to go to the room to the East. As she enters it see sees that there is two silver switches and writing on the wall that reads "Must shoot both at once others Really Polite Gorons yodel before Oranges steal". She was puzzled over most of the saying but the beginning. She took out her bow and shouts 2 regular arrows as rapidly as she could at the two switches and managed to hit them at the same time. Just as she did that a chest appeared before her eyes. Adria than looked inside and found the Megaton hammer. She than walked back into the Privies room and noticed the switches colors orange and silver. She realized that the last two words of the inscription began with an o than an s. She suddenly ran into the room with the 5 switches.  
  
The letters matched again so she shoots the Red switch, than the Purple switch, than Green, then yellow, and then Blue and a chest appeared. She found a compass inside and it showed that the boss was in the big room and the mini boss was in the other one. She than went back to the room with the two switches and shoot the orange than the silver switch and another chest appeared and in it was a magic world map. She than enters the mini boss room. The door slams shut behind her and two wizwrobs appear on teleport pads which are creaked and than they disappear and reaper firing at Adria. She jumps out of the way and fires an arrow at one but it diapers before she could hit it. The other wiz robe disappears and they both reaper at different locations. Adria takes out her megaton hammer and hits a teleporting pad. The pad crumbles and the wizrobes fire at Adria she doges one but is hit by the other and flies across the room. The wizrobs than appear at another pad. Adria than hits  
another pad breaking it leaving 3 left. The wizrobs fire at her but she had already moved and they changed pad. She then repeats living only two pads left and the wizrobs are stuck.  
  
She than takes out her bow and shoots the wizrobe off the pad and hits it with the hammer and it brakes on contact. She is then hit by the now fires wizrobe and knocked down. She stood up and hit it with her sword and it disappeared leaving the last one. The wizrobe fired a blast at her but she dogged the blast and shot an arrow at the wizrobe, which was knocked off the pad. Adria than hit it with the hammer and it broke. The wizrobe came charging after her but she jumped to the side and stabbed it in the back. The wizrobe disappeared and a strange chest took its place. Adria opened it and found a Boss Key. The door opened and she left into the other room. She moved to the giant door and took out her key she stuck it in and turned. 


	3. The Boss of the Running Mans Grave

The Door lifted up faster than Adria thought it would. Adria jumped and than went in. The door slammed shoot behind her. Adria looked deep into the room and saw many pedestals with lava under them. She jumped from one to another until she was in the medal. All of a sudden a fire dragon named Spitfire flew up from the lava and screamed at Adria. Adria took out her sword and than started to run and jump from pedestal to pedestal while spitfire shout his flames at her. Spitfire went so fast that it got tiered and landed on the ground. Adria than ran up to it and took out her Megaton hammer and hit spitfire on the head. Spitfire knocked out and Adria took out her sword and started to slash at his face. He woke up and jumped into the lava. Adria was friend and started to run. All of a sudden spitfire flew out of the lava with a violent rage and started to pound a pedestal. The pedestal started to crack and sank into the lava. After the pedestal sank the other pedestals on the  
outside sank leaving only 9 pedestals left. Spitfire than started to attack the scared Adria. She ran as fast as she could but she was always in the heat of spitfires flame. After 180 seconds spitfire finally landed again. Adria than took out her Megaton hammer and hit him on the head. Spitfire knocked out again and Adria took out her sword. She slashed violently at spitfires face. As she was slashing he woke up and knocked her down and then went into the lava. Several minutes later spitfire jumped out of the lava and started pounding on an outside pedestal. The pedestal cracked and fell into the lava. As that happened so did all the other pedestals except the one Adria is on. Adria got up and noticed that there were no other pedestals. She than saw spitfire coming madly at her. He started to breathe fire at her and she tried dogging it but the flames engulfed her. Spitfire began to laugh and the flames stopped. He laughed so hard that he fell on the Pedestal. Adria drew her  
Megaton Hammer and hit him over the head. Spitfire than knocked out once again. Adria drew her sword and started to slash. Spitfire woke up flew into the air and disintegrated.  
  
All of a sudden a portal opened and Adria entered it. She appeared in a strange place where she was given the Brave Madeline by an unknown force. Adria than appeared outside the running mans grave. Navi came fling up to Adria you did it you got the first medallion your next place to go is in the Secret skull kids prairie. Navi left and Adria headed for Korakio Forest. As Adria entered the forest the Korakio hid in there houses. Adria just laughed and went into the lost woods. She wondered around for 3 days until she came to a place that had a tree that was cut into two pedestals and there was a tree that was knocked down and mad into a tunnel. Adria went throw the tunnel and found herself in the Secret Skull Kids Prairie. There were no skull kids there because they only are there during the nighttime. Adria saw a rock that was carved into a skull and had caves that lead down. Adria than entered the cave. 


End file.
